


read to me, castle

by lizeeeee



Category: Castle
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeeeee/pseuds/lizeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANART!</p><p>From pencilpanda's prompt "Castle reads one of his newest books to Kate"</p>
            </blockquote>





	read to me, castle

progress gif:  
  
[Pencilpanda](http://pencilpanda.tumblr.com/) and I had this idea of giving each other prompts to draw a scene between Castle and Beckett. I received the prompt where Castle read one of his newest books to Kate, and Pencilpanda received the prompt where she had to draw Beckett grabbing Castle from behind and kissing him on the cheek. Everything else was up to us and this is what I came up with. You can find Pencilpanda’s [here](http://pencilpanda.tumblr.com/post/22846303662/hi-guys-lizeeeee-and-i-had-this-idea-of-giving)

If there are any people out there who would like to participate in this, please leave one (or both) of us a note in our ask box. This could be a perfect way to get trough the hiatus (and through art-blocks if you have any ) and a fun way to connect with other Castle fans. 

more fanart on my artblog-> http://lacacamola.tumblr.com/


End file.
